This invention relates to improvements in portion dispensing caps.
Portion dispensing devices are known in the art. These devices can include a sliding member that has a portion control chamber which receives a measured amount of material to be dispensed, most commonly food stuffs such as sugar, spices or coffee in powder or granulated form. The sliding member, when in a relaxed or non-engaged position, allows product loading in a pre-measured amount. When the sliding member is moved to an engaged position, the portion control chamber is aligned with holes where the contents of the portion control chamber can escape from the container. Thus, only the amount of material in the portion control chamber is dispensed from the container at any one time. In this way, a measured amount of material, for example a teaspoon of sugar or a tablespoon of coffee (depending on the dimension of the portion control chamber) is dispensed from the container.
Examples of sliding chamber portion dispensing devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,347,425; 4,403,715; and 4,836,424.
There is currently in commercial use a dispensing container having a sliding member operatively associated with a container that dispenses tablets of a sugar substitute sold under the trade designation "EQUAL". The sliding member includes a resilient plastic biasing member. When it is desired to dispense a single tablet from the container, the sliding member is moved and the resilient biasing member is biased against the inner surface of the container and the tablet falls into a tablet control chamber. The spring action of the biasing member returns the sliding member to the relaxed position once pressure is released from the sliding member. The tablet then falls through a second opening to be dispensed from the container.
Despite the known prior art devices there remains a need for an improved portion dispensing device, and more particularly for a portion dispensing cap that has improved biasing means so that the dispensing process can be carried out easily and effectively. There also remains a need for a portion dispensing cap that includes a closure and a sliding member which effectively seals the dispensing opening so that dirt and other impurities do not enter the closure. Finally, there is a need for a portion dispensing cap having a sliding member that is efficiently and economically made from a thermoplastic material by an injection molding process.